Research Elements
The Promised Neverland is a manga of the genre under mystery, suspense, and horror. For this reason, the elements of the plot are revealed bit by bit. We will detail each of these elements, dealing with those that the author has already explained officially, those that can be simply deduced and those that have not yet been explained. The purpose of this page is to provide a list to allow fans of the series to have access to plot information in a fast and organized way. Organization The elements will be presented with two separate numberings per point. The first number indicates the chapter number and the second the order in which the elements appeared in the frame. For example: "2.3" is a third element of investigation that appears in chapter 2. When an element already has an explanation this will be placed in bold. The EX symbol will appear at the end and will be followed by the chapter number where the element was explained (if it was explained in more than one chapter, more numbers will appear, separated by a comma). For example: "EX 4" is an element that was explained in chapter 4. Elements officially explained * 1.1 - Children have identification numbers on the neck because they are animals for slaughter and need to be numbered as merchandise . (EX 1) For more details, see Numbering . * 1.2 - Every morning children are tested with modern machines because the demons consider a higher-ranking item better (EX 1, 3) * 1.4 - Ray always prefers to stay out of jokes because he is Mama's guard dog (EX 13) * 1.5 - In the forest there are fences that delimit the maximum that the children can walk around because they are merchandise and can not escape (EX 1) * 1.6 - None of the children have ever seen or have any recollection of the outside world because they are all brought very young to the orphanage (EX 7) * 1.7 - Children know the world out there through books and magazines so they have the illusion that the world they live in is "normal" and to expand their intelligence and knowledge (EX 3) * 1.8 - Ray has a watch because he is the guard dog of Mama and, for this reason, has a more advanced knowledge about the transmitters (EX 9, 13) * 1.9 - Conny's plush, though important to her, was abandoned in the cafeteria because Ray wanted Emma and Norman to know the truth (EX 13) * 1.11 - Mama works for the demons because she is also a prisoner trying to survive (EX 3) * 1.12 - Demons evaluate the quality of the merchandise by age and test results because the brain is the tastiest part for them (EX 3) * 1 (Extra) - In the color double page of this edition, Ray is the only child that appears behind him; Because he is the spy of Mama and knows that all that happy life is an illusion (EX 13) * 2.3 - There is an immense wall, great both in height and breadth, after the limits of the forest, to prevent not only the possibility of escape, but also to see what the world on the other side is like (EX 2) * 2.4 - Emma and Norman wonder why Mama is ever so kind to them, even though she did not even need to because children would not even try to escape, and because the physical and psychological health of the commodity is also valuable (EX 2, 27) * 2.5 - Mama found Nayla too quickly when she got lost in the forest because she has a locator and the children all have a tracker inside the body, more precisely in the ear (EX 2, 3, 7) * 3.1 - Mama can not identify which children are in a prohibited area with only their transmitter because she did not threaten Norman and Emma directly and needed Ray to tell her who they are (Ex 3, 13) * 3.2 When Mama seems to evaluate Emma's reactions, Ray arrives at the right time and distracts her because he who devised the escape plan (Ex 13) * 4.1 - Mama has a room for Storage that she never allows the children to have access so that the children do not have the resources for an eventual escape (EX 4) * 4.2 Ray seems to have accepted the whole situation too quickly because he already knew everything (Ex 13) * 5.2 - Mama asks the children to perform some seemingly useless tasks because she was preparing and checking everything for the arrival of Sister Krone (EX 5) * 5.3 - Gilda calls Don to talk for a second during the chores; Because she knew that some of the children had Done something "bad," in case, discover the truth (EX 11) * 6.2 - There are other farms and other "mamas" and the farm where they are is called Plant 3 (EX 7) * 6.5 - Sister Krone was also a child who achieved maximum scores as a child indicating that only the highest-scoring female children (EX 6) can serve as "mamas" or "sisters" * 6.1 - The demons "produce" or "steal" the children of approximately 1 year of age to supply the orphanages-farms; They are produced through other human beings who are slaves / allies of demons (EX 28) * 7.2 - The orphanage should probably have demon-guards nearby to protect the site; according to Sister Krone, there's none, for they have full confidence in the locators to find possible fugitives - although Norman does not believe so much in it (EX 21) * 7.3 - There are a limited number of "Mama" and rarely opens a new wave; Because they make an extremely strict selection among the candidates (EX 23) * 7.4 Gilda seems to want to say something to Emma while they take care of the babies because she noticed something strange the night they returned the plush to Conny (EX 11) * 7.5 - There is a "Grandmother" between the "mamas" and seems to be the leader of all and reports to a "boss" (EX 7) * 8.2 - Ray would be quite confident in how to eliminate the transmitters because he knows how they work and has already seen and experimented with them (EX 13, 14, 15) * 8.1 - The transmitters may be able to indicate to the enemy the moment they are removed or broken; And, in fact, are (EX 21) * 9.1 - Sister Krone seems to have a great amount of strength and vigor; Because she had to compete hard with other children to become 'Sister' and then 'Mama' (EX 21, 23) * 10.1 - Both the children and the "mamas" and "sisters" are also being monitored, since they must report to the demons every day, as well as children of the orphanage. In addition, Mamas receives a microchip in the heart that warns the demons in case the heart stops, in addition the chip is programmed to kill them if they leave their designated areas (EX 3, 6, 7, 15, 20) * 10.2 - Isabella has her own way of monitoring children with a spy between them and this spy is Ray (EX 12) * 11.1 - Gilda wakes up in the middle of the night to talk to Sister Krone because her sister tried to get some information from her by pretending to be a friend (EX 12) * 11.2 - Someone leaves, under the door of Mama, a note indicating that the "ropes are in Norman's bed", this person was Ray (EX 13) * 12.3 - Emma was doing a strange count of steps near the rooms because she was investigating the presence of a secret room of the Mama (EX 16) * 13.1 - Shortly after being discovered, Ray says that he thought "everything was going according to plan" that he had planned for six years since he discovered the truth (EX 14) * 13.2 - Despite being the spy, Ray is not totally faithful to the mama for some reason. And this reason is that he wants to escape along with Emma and Norman (EX 14) * 14.1 - At the age of six, Ray somehow discovered the whole truth; In fact he ALWAYS knew the truth from the beginning, since he had memory from the time he was in his mother's womb - at six years old he DECIDED that he would flee and take his two friends (EX 27, 28) * 15.2 The room where Mama goes to report to the devils every day from 8 o'clock is kept secret between her office and her bedroom (EX 7, 16, 17) * 17.1 There may be allies outside the orphanage, perhaps a human society organized beyond the demons; And Sister Krone confirmed their existence, though she had never seen them (EX 21) * 18 (Extra) - In the colorful Christmas page of this chapter, the figure of William Minerva appears in the place of Santa Claus, leaving gifts for the children; The gifts are the messages in Morse code in the books with their insignia (EX 16:17) * 19.2 - Norman asked Don and Gilda to get herbicide and soap powder; To use as a distraction as they investigate the surroundings of the orphanage (EX 19) * 19.3 - Sister Krone plans to help children; In fact she just can not denounce them because she still does not have enough prestige and intends to find proof that they plan to flee later (EX 20) * 14.2 - There are still human technological elements in the outside world; Because there is a human society in apparent "truce" with the demons (EX 21) * 14.3 - Mama asked for some order for Ray that will arrive only on the 1st or 2nd of November 2045; This order is an instant camera (EX 22) * 22.1 - Sister Krone finds a strange note behind one of the children's drawers that is a bait left by Ray; It is a supposed weak point of Isabella that even she should not know (EX 22). * 24.1 - Mama quotes that "circumstances have changed" from one hour to another; Because now the date of sending the children was changed, suddenly, to November 3, 2045 (EX 25) * 28.2 At night in his room, Norman seemed determined to do something, he is determined not to escape and accept his death, until he found his Sister Krone's pen in the drawer. However, this did not change his decision (EX 29) * 29.2 There is a sixth part inside the hexagon of the 5 farms, which is Headquarters (EX 31, 32) Items deducted * 1.3 - In the exams, there is a screen that indicates the age and also the "type" of the child / proof, because the "type" would be the level of difficulty OR the area of the sciences to be studied, since soon thereafter the Computer announces "type 2" indicating increasing difficulty or switching from exact sciences to social / biological . (EX 1) * 2.1 Emma and Norman realize that although they live in the 21st century and know of the existence of televisions and computers, none of them have ever seen these elements in the orphanage because they have no way of knowing what the outside world is like and would not have access To hazardous technology (EX 2, 14) * 6.3 Mama does not seem willing to find out who the children are trying to escape or to stop them because she does not want the demons to know that she rules the rules and that it discredits her work (EX 6, 14) * 7.1 - Only the older girls of the orphanage are allowed to take care of the babies because they are being indirectly prepared to be Mamas, in a fictional rule created by Isabella (EX 7, 12) * 10 (Extra) - On the colored page of this chapter, you can see Ray directing the children to a path where the ladder is broken; A subtle tip from illustrator Posuka Demizu to show that Ray was the traitor (EX 10, 13) * 16 (Extra) - In the colored page of this chapter the eyes of Norman and Ray are covered by the shadows, but in the reflection of the water they are visible and looking for Emma; A playful way of demonstrating that the two are engaged in a secret combat between them to deceive / obey Emma and herself, with her back to the two in the image, she suspects nothing (EX 14) * 18.1 - Phil alone discovered the Morse code of William Minerva's books, despite his young age; Indicating that he is a genius perhaps greater than the trio of protagonists OR someone has shown him (EX 18) * 20.1 - According to Sister Krone, girls who reach the age of twelve have a good ranking in the tests and a recommendation of their Mamas can become Mamas as well; which seems to be true (EX 3, 7, 20) Elements not yet officially explained nor deducted * 1.10 - Conny is found dead inside a truck with a mysterious flower rising in her chest; This flower is plucked like a bud and blooms when it reaches the victim's chest (EX 23) * 1.13 - Gunpa mentions that the trap is ready; * 2.2 - The cargo of merchandise occurs every two months, approximately; * 4.3 - One of the last books published in the world in a normal way dates from the year 2015; * 5.1 - The country where the children live is unknown to them, they only know that it is somewhere in the northern hemisphere and near the equator; * 5.4 - Mama deliberately taught a lot of strategy to the three protagonists when they were small; * 6.4 - Isabella was the youngest human to receive the position of "Mama" and she is who produces some of the best merchandise; * 7.6 - There is a special ceremony among the demons called Tea Party and that seems to be very important; * 7.7 - The same mysterious flower found in Conny's body is handled by one of the chief demons; * 12.1 - Gilda does not seem to trust 100% in Emma, moved by the words of Sister Krone; * 12.2 - Sister Krone says that she has already "spread the seeds" and is preparing for the next step; * 15.1 - Ray has already experimented with the transmitters, possibly sacrificing some of the children; * 15.3 - From this chapter onwards, Norman begins to wear a jacket over his pajamas; * 16.1 There is a person named William Minerva who has owned several books in the library of the orphanage and wrote secret messages in them; (EX 17) * 17.2 Two of William Minerva's books in the library are different: one has an unintelligible Morse code (which is actually a blank one) and the other has the word 'promise' with some of its pages being torn; * 17.3 In Mama's secret room, she keeps the toys of the children who have gone away for some reason; * 19.1 - Emma got an idea of how to get everyone to escape together, though Norman thinks it's too risky; * 20.2 - According to Sister Krone, Mamas and Sisters undergo surgery to receive a heart chip, which prevents them from leaving their designated areas; * 21.1 - Mama Isabella was born and raised on a farm, but this was BEFORE 2015, the date of publication of the most recent book found at the orphanage; * 21.2 - There is a human society that lives in apparent "truce" with humans; * 21.3 - Sister Krone uses the word "Demons" in quotes, as if, perhaps, creatures that eat humans were not demons; * 22.1 - Sister Krone finds a strange note behind one of the children's drawers that is a bait left by Ray; * 22.2 - Sister Krone finds Isabella's second weak point, although it is information that, technically, not even her own should know; * 23.1 - Mama says the Mama at Plant 4 would be "unavailable for work" as a way to persuade Sister Krone into a trap. This information, however, can be real or false; * 23.2 - Grandmother fully trusts Isabella to deal with any possible escape situation because apparently, it prevented the escape of Isabella herself as a child; * 23.3 - Grandmother states that Isabella and her children are valuable to her, indicating that the woman must have some greater plan; * 23.4 A human scientist whom Sister Krone saw without permission a few years ago possessed a mysterious pen with the initials WM; * 26.1 The order to send Norman sooner than the others seems to make little sense; * 28.1 - Ray had an ear injury when he confronted Mama, at the age of six, indicating that he tried (or was able to) remove the transmitter; * 33.1 There is something in children's shoes; * 33.2 - Before being sent, Norman left a message to Ray saying that it would show him "something incredible". * 33.2 - For some reason, Emma gave Ray a different outfit. * 33.3 How did Minerva make a door in Goldy Pond. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Browse